Bulletproof
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A year into Beca and Chloe's relationship they hit a point where they need to figure things out, will they end up still together? Or will separating be better for them?


Beca looked up when she heard her dorm's door open, Chloe was walking in. Beca smiled shutting her laptop lid to focus on the other woman.

"Hey, I was just about to head over to your place." Beca said watching as Chloe sat on her bed.

"Oh yeah? Great minds think a lot." Chloe winked and Beca laughed nodding. "Though, I came to talk."

"Talk… talking isn't good. Though I know what it's about and I'm thinking we're in agreement."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say."

"I saw you looking at Tom the other night, I can't help but agree that we're really are just friends with benefits, who occasionally go on dates." Chloe's jaw dropped, she had no clue Beca felt that way. "I still want to be friends and I wouldn't disagree to being friends with benefits." Beca smirked and Chloe giggled, smiling at Beca.

"So in all reality, nothing will change; we're just no longer in a relationship."

"Yeah. That sounds fine right?" Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, I'll let you go then, see you at Bella's?"

"Yup see you there." Beca smiled as Chloe walked back out, she let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding and fell face down onto her bed. It broke her heart when she saw how upset Chloe was when Tom was kissing some other girl the previous weekend and knew it was just a matter of time before Chloe left. Still didn't make it any better.

x-x-x

Two weeks later

Jesse was messing around on Beca's laptop while Beca sat on her bed reading up on her political science class. They had been spending a lot more time together since Beca felt weird hanging around Chloe more often now than not.

"Beca, you have to hear this!" Jesse exclaimed, Beca looked up and saw Jesse was on youtube, moving down her bed she pulled the headphones off Jesse's head as he restarted the video. It was some girl covering Titanium, she had rearranged it to be slow, meaningful, and powerful. Beca nodded along and let a sad smile through. Then it hit Jesse.

"Oh shit Beca, I'm sorry." He grabbed the headphones from her but Beca pulled them back on.

"No! No it's ok, I wanna hear." Beca said her voice cracking from sadness. Jesse sighed letting Beca listen to the rest of the song, he leaned over and wiped the tear from her eye.

"I can still go kick Tom's ass."

"It's my fault; I was the one that told her it would be ok to leave." Beca said and Jesse just nodded pulling her into a hug, he let her cry into his shoulder.

x-x-x

The day of the break up.

Chloe walked into her shared apartment with Aubrey, she held back a sob when she saw Jesse and Aubrey curled up on the couch watching a movie together.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Aubrey jumped up and ran over to her best friend, hugging her immediately.

"We broke up." Chloe choked out and Aubrey's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?"

"She saw me watching Tom last week…" Chloe said and heard Jesse growl, he stood up to leave.

"I'll see you later Aub." Jesse said kissing the top of Aubrey's head, "You really screwed up Chloe, she fucking loves you." He said before walking out.

"Just ignore him Chloe he's just pissed his best friend is hurt."

"That's the thing Aubrey, I went over to say we were better friends too and… I don't know I feel hollow now."

"Maybe… just take a few days and think it over?" Aubrey said, she'll be the first to admit she didn't like Beca at the start but the Alt girl made Chloe so happy, and Aubrey would never stand inbetween her best friend's happiness. It also may have helped that Beca had nearly forced Aubrey to go on a date with Jesse and now she was extremely happy with the Treblemaker.

x-x-x

At first it was no different than before their breakup Beca always ended up at Chloe's apartment for whatever TV show Chloe would follow for the night. They were still constantly wrapped around each other, the second night after the break up Beca had her arms around Chloe, as she played with the red heads hair. For about a week it went that way, till Chloe told Beca she couldn't hang out one night and didn't give a reason. She never thought Beca would think she was going out with Tom but apparently the younger girl had and that was the start of the downfall. Soon texts and calls became less frequent and hanging out went from every day to maybe once every three days. Soon calls stopped all together and texts were only about Bella's updates, and the only time they saw one another was Bella's practice. Chloe thought about trying to talk to the girl but realized there really wasn't much hope for it, considering Beca was the one to suggest the breakup she must have wanted it too.

This all lead up to tonight, Chloe couldn't sleep and found herself walking around campus aimlessly because Aubrey had a huge test the next morning and needed her sleep. Chloe finally settled on showering in the freshmen dorm in Beca's building, they were always clean and had a good memory of Beca attached. She walked in and down to the corner stall, her favorite because it was small which trapped heat better and had only one stall on the other side and none straight across. She turned the water as hot as it could go and started to cry, she should've fought harder for Beca, even three weeks later she just wanted the small girl back. A few minutes after she had turned the water on she heard a voice she knew all too well. She stepped out of the shower and followed the haunting sound of her lady jam down the row of stalls, stopping in the only other occupied one. She took a deep breath and pulled the shower curtain back just enough to watch the small girl sing, her eyes closed tightly. Chloe could see the tears rolling down Beca's cheeks, she stepped in and wiped the tears away, watching as slowly Beca's eyes opened still singing.

"I'm bulletproof…" Beca stopped choking back a sob, she shook her head. "No I'm not… I need you; I need all of you or none of you. If you don't want me then I'll leave at the end of this year for LA and we can just…" Chloe cut her off pinning her to the wall kissing her, tears streaming down her own face.

"I'm dead inside without you near me Beca." Chloe said holding the smaller girl. "These last few weeks I just wanted to die without you, I can't sing or think, I never want anyone else besides you."

"Thank god because I'd die without you too." Beca said kissing Chloe again. "What about Tom?"

"I came over that night to ask you to just commit or let me go… it was wrong but I didn't want to ever wonder if you were trying to date someone else. I was ready to say let's be an exclusive relationship, we really were already anyway we just never put the title to it."

"Why didn't you just tell me to shut up?" Beca said realizing how big of a mistake she had actually made.

"I thought you wanted the break up…" Chloe said a tear sliding down her cheek and Beca wiped it away.

"No… never. I want you by my side forever." Beca said and Chloe smiled.

"I can do that Mitchell." Chloe said and Beca kissed her.

"Good. Now how about we finish this shower how I wanted our first shower to end?" Beca smirked and Chloe grinned kissing Beca. "I'll take that as a yes."

x-x-x

A/n: So Go look up madilyn bailey on youtube, there you'll find not only the titanium song but also a girl who can rock a ton of current songs and on top of that made them her own. Also sorry for the new stories taking forever, between classes and life it's gotten tough and now hockey is back yeah hope you like hockey because that'll be in one of the next stories.


End file.
